undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
NPCs/MTT Resort
Lobby Diamond Receptionist (1) This monster, which has a very origami-like structure, will greet the protagonist if spoken to. They will inform the protagonist of how MTT Resort is great for staying at, or just passing through. Hand Receptionist (2) This monster will explain how the elevator to the capital is not working and claims that rooms are running at a special rate. They will let the protagonist stay at the hotel for 200G. Sad Dragon (3) This monster appears to be unable to go home, and as such has to stay at MTT Resort. They call home to tell their family that there is some cold pizza in their hoard to eat while they are away. Shambling Mass (4) This monster will express their feelings based on recent events in the game. Their emotions vary from being outraged at the broken elevator to being overjoyed about the barrier's fall to being saddened if Mettaton is killed. Business Manticore (5) This monster will comment on the state of the elevator in MTT Resort. They can be seen with their luggage next to them, suggesting that they were prepared to leave before it stopped working. They seem to share multiple similarities with Jade Harley from Homestuck, a webcomic for which Toby Fox composed multiple pieces of music. These similarities include the red shoes, round glasses, long black hair, and white fur covering their dog-like features. Hallway MTT Resort Janitor This hardworking monster spends a lot of time cleaning the same spot. They do not seem to know that they create more of a mess to clean up, due to the goo that falls off of them. Restaurant Fish Receptionist (1) This monster informs the protagonist of the actions they must go through to eat at MTT Resort. They say that even the silverware has to be reserved in order to eat there. Snowdrake's Father (2) This monster is the father of Snowdrake, who he says ran away after his mother passed away. He claims to be a terrible father and is shown to want to make amends. If Snowdrake has been killed, he will ask if the protagonist has seen his son. At the end of a True Pacifist Route, they can be found reunited with Snowdrake and Snowdrake's Mother next to Papyrus's sentry station in Snowdin Forest. He was created by Braxton Harris. Charles (3) This monster is rather reminiscent of a mole and is one of the workers in the CORE. They will talk about their job in a rather optimistic manner. They seem to be a bit distraught when the barrier opens up because they lost their job right after they received a raise. They appear to remain positive and optimistic, however. Oni (4) This oni-esque monster will complain about the amount of puzzles in the Underground, claiming that "You can hardly go anywhere without being buried in puzzles." They express joy at the thought of going to the surface and hope that there are not as many puzzles there. Ficus Licker (5) This monster forgot to make a reservation to eat and do not want to embarrass themself. As such, they stand in MTT Resort licking a ficus, in an attempt to not look like they've messed up. One of W.D.Gaster's followers resembles him. He can also be seen in the unused room 304, room_water_mushroom. de:NPCs/MTT-Resort_NPCs ru:NPC Курорта MTT es:NPCs/MTT_Resort Category:NPCs